No Me Olvides
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Memoria, algo que el hombre ha estado tomando por sentado durante siglos. Se ha convertido en una segunda naturaleza para nosotros. Pero para un hombre en particular, la memoria es un don precioso. Esta es la historia de un hombre y su vida en el presente. *Traducción de "Forget Me Not" * Historia de LPBekka *
1. Aclaración

**_Para las personas que me leen siempre, pueden saltarse esta parte porque ya saben de lo que se trata ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Para quienes me están leyendo por primera vez, es importante hacer esta aclaración:_**

Encontré un día las historias de ** _LPBekka_** y supe de inmediato que quería traducirlas para compartirlas con ustedes.

Durante un mes he estado tratando de contactarla por todos los medios que figuraban en sus cuentas, y he esperado un mes entero como me recomendaron para ver si recibía respuesta, y no ha sido así.

Ni siquiera sé si siga en el fandom porque la última vez que escribió algo fue en el año 2012, por lo tanto, he decidido empezar con las traducciones, por supuesto con todos los créditos correspondiente a su autora _LPBekka_ aunque ya no esté presente, tal y como debe ser.

Si alguien la conoce y tiene manera de contactarse con ella, le agradecería me ayudase con esa información.

Gracias.

P.D.

Espero les guste esta historia.


	2. No Me Olvides

**_* Esto fue escrito cuando según los acontecimientos en Glee, todos suponían que Blaine era mayor que Kurt._**

.

 ** _* Historia adaptada de un documental de la vida real._**

* * *

 _Memoria, algo que el hombre ha estado tomando por sentado durante siglos. Se ha convertido en una segunda naturaleza para nosotros. Pero para un hombre en particular, la memoria es un don precioso. Esta es la historia de un hombre y su vida en el presente._

* * *

 **No Me Olvides**

* * *

.

Dos hombres están juntos en la televisión, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. El más alto y más joven de los dos tiene el cabello castaño prolijo, una camisa que es demasiado grande para él y unos desteñidos jeans ajustados. Él sonríe con deleite, aferrándose al mayor como si no lo hubiese visto desde hace años, un hombre un poco más bajo de cabello negro canoso y demasiadas arrugas en su hermoso rostro.

El menor acuna el rostro del más viejo, presionando sus labios y acariciándole la mejilla, susurrando lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

 **Voz del Locutor:**

 _Hace algunos años, Kurt Hummel era visto como un hombre ordinario. El joven varón era simplemente un artista, trabajando duro en la ciudad de Lima, mientras que su amante de veintitrés años, Blaine Anderson trabajaba a tiempo parcial como maestro en una escuela de teatro._

Supe que amaba a Kurt desde el momento en que nos conocimos. – Blaine se sienta en frente de la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa, jugando con la tela de su camisa mientras mira a la lente. Está sentado en un sofá color crema con un papel tapiz color chocolate detrás de él.

\- Nos conocimos cuando él se transfirió a mi escuela… En el fondo sabía que lo amaba, pero me tomó tiempo para darme cuenta de ello.

Se ríe y frota la parte posterior de su cuello. Hay una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Voz del Locutor:**

 _Afortunadamente para Blaine, sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos, y hace diez años la pareja se casó._

\- Fue el día más feliz de mi vida. – El hombre de cabello oscuro dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

La pantalla cambia y muestra a Blaine sosteniendo la mano de Kurt sentados en un sofá, apuntando a las fotografías de su boda. En cada una, los dos hombres se aferran el uno al otro, sonriendo, besándose, bailando, alimentando al otro.

\- ¿Recuerdas quién es? – Pregunta Blaine señalando a una mujer joven con el cabello oscuro. Kurt mira antes de sacudir la cabeza, una expresión de concentración en su rostro. – Esta es Mercedes… tu mejor amiga, le pediste que fuera la madrina. ¿Recuerdas? Se vistió con un traje y habló en la recepción.

\- Oh, sí, Mercedes. – Kurt dice y hace una pausa durante unos momentos. Se miraron a través de algunas fotos más, el mayor sosteniendo la mano de su pareja, que de vez en cuando sonríe y apunta a los dos en una imagen. – ¡Esos somos nosotros! – Anuncia con alegría y Blaine sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza. Él señala una vez más a la chica de cabello negro con el vestido. – Kurt, ¿recuerdas quién es? – Pregunta, y después de unos pocos momentos de concentración el castaño niega con la cabeza de nuevo.

 **Voz del Locutor:**

 _Hace siete años Kurt estuvo postrado en cama por un accidente. Mientras estaba fuera consiguiendo víveres, fue la desafortunada víctima de un incidente causado por un conductor ebrio. Mientras que milagrosamente salió del automóvil sin un rasguño físico, pronto se hizo evidente que las cosas no estaban tan bien como habían parecido._

Cuando recibí la llamada donde me dijeron... – Blaine continuó, sentado solo en el sofá. – "Tu compañero estuvo involucrado en un accidente muy grave", yo estaba obviamente alterado. Pero fui a verlo al hospital, y por suerte estaba bien... al menos eso parecía.

Blaine mira hacia abajo y trata de ocultar sus lágrimas. Apoya su mano contra su frente, como protegiéndose los ojos mientras se escapa una lágrima. – Él... me refiero a que... Supe que algo estaba mal, de inmediato. – Hipó, pero limpió las lágrimas y miró a la cámara. – Corrí hacia él, estaba tan contento de que se encontrase bien, entonces me miró fijamente y preguntó ¿quién eres tú?

 **Voz del Locutor:**

 _Le tomó a Anderson varios días convencer a los médicos que revisaran a su esposo por una explicación de lo que ellos denominaron Amnesia Traumática Temporal._

Sin embargo, como Blaine temía, no era temporal. Una parte del cerebro conocida como el _hipocampo_ había sido irreparablemente dañado, dejando a Kurt con uno de los peores casos registrados de amnesia en la historia.

Kurt... él no tiene recuerdos. – Dice Blaine frotando su frente. – Él no recuerda... a nadie... nada. Ni un solo momento de los que pasamos juntos puede recordar. Él no tiene su pasado y ni siquiera puede pensar en el futuro... – Resulta evidente ver la lucha del hombre mayor al hablar sobre esto, pero toma una respiración profunda. – Él vive en el ahora. Al principio era un buen día si recordaba lo que había sucedido quince minutos atrás. Hoy en día... bueno... si recuerda lo que sucedió dos minutos antes, es un buen día... Y eso es lo más cerca que llego de tener a mi viejo Kurt de nuevo.

 **Voz del Locutor:**

 _Durante años Kurt no se ha acordado de nada más que de Blaine. Mientras que no puede recordar el día de su boda ni el día que se conocieron, recuerda que este hombre es su amor. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo ve, es como si no lo hubiese hecho en años._

El castaño irrumpe habiendo llegado con algunas compras que su mejor amigo Sam ha traído. Él se ha ido por no más de cinco minutos. Deja las bolsas en la cocina y entra en la sala donde Blaine está sentado en el sofá. El rostro arrugado del castaño se ilumina ante el reconocimiento y se tambalea, corriendo hacia el hombre de cuarenta años de edad, lo eleva en el aire y le da vueltas, alegando a gritos que lo extrañaba.

Blaine se ríe, pero es forzado y triste, y coloca los brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja. Una vez que está de pie, el menor le taza las mejillas y le da un beso con los ojos cerrados, lágrimas de felicidad escapando de sus ojos.

\- Te amo. – Susurra, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las cámaras lo capten. Su esposo lo contempla con los ojos llorosos.

\- Te amo demasiado. – Susurra con veracidad, sintiendo a Kurt sosteniéndolo cerca otra vez.

 **Voz del Locutor:**

 _Ante el temor de que su esposo deambulase fuera de su desván en la ciudad, Blaine reunió todo el dinero que pudo y compró un bungaló precioso en el campo. Trabaja desde casa en telecomunicaciones por lo que es capaz de mantener un ojo sobre él._

Un precioso bungaló de ladrillo rojo se muestra y el exterior está soleado. Blaine se sienta junto a un banco de picnic en el jardín con Kurt que está dibujando. Tiene una copa de vino y mira a su amante concentrado, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunta y el castaño se ruboriza, cubriendo la página con la mano. – Una sorpresa. – Afirma con una sonrisa no muy diferente a la de un niño, bajando la mirada.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Blaine está de pie a cierta distancia de Kurt, mirando a la cámara y juega con una flor _No me olvides,_ tirando de los pétalos de color azul mientras mira hacia su esposo, entonces de nuevo ve a los hombres de la cámara.

\- Los médicos dicen que algo llamado _memoria de procedimiento_ está completamente intacta. – Afirma, explicando cómo la memoria procedimental es la capacidad de hacer las cosas.

\- Todavía puede leer música, todavía conoce sus canciones favoritas. Puede tocar el piano muy bien. Y también recuerda cómo vestirse solo, atarse los zapatos... todo eso.

Se gira e irrumpe de nuevo hacia Kurt. La cámara sigue y el de treinta y nueve años mira hacia arriba, sus ojos se abren y él sonríe ampliamente, saltando de su asiento y corriendo hacia Blaine. El de cabello negro sonríe y abre los brazos cuando su esposo cae en ellos, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oh Blaine! – Jadea con los ojos llorosos mientras besa sus labios. – ¡Te he extrañado,, te he extrañado tanto!

El hombre devuelve el beso, con los ojos cerrados. – Te he echado de menos. – Susurra con voz ronca mientras Kurt toma sus manos y le besa los nudillos. Lo siente tirando de él, la mano en su cadera y lo balancea con una melodía sin sentido que zumba. No se da cuenta de la presencia de las cámaras. Todo en lo que puede centrarse es en Blaine.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

La escena se corta una vez más y Kurt está sentado en la cocina, comiendo una rebanada de torta de chocolate. Hay flores en la ventana mientras Blaine mira hacia fuera como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Luego se vuelve de nuevo hacia su amado y le sonríe.

\- Puck y Finn van a venir. – Le dice descansando a lado de su pareja, quien se sienta junto a una tarjeta donde se lee "A mi Querido Esposo en su Cumpleaños".

También hay una cadena frente a él que Blaine le ha dado como regalo, así como una pequeña torta en el centro de la mesa con una rebanada faltante. Kurt asiente ante la noticia de los visitantes.

¿Sabes quiénes son Finn y Puck? – Sin vacilar, niega con la cabeza, mirándolo mientras toma un bocado de su pastel. Blaine trata de luchar contra el suspiro que se le escapa, pero pasa desapercibido. – Son dos de nuestros mejores amigos. Finn es tu hermanastro. – Afirma tocando su mano. – ¿Sabes por qué van a venir? – Asimismo, Kurt niega con la cabeza, comiendo más de su pastel. – Debido a que es tu cumpleaños.

Los ojos azules se iluminan. – ¿Es mi cumpleaños? – Pregunta, y el pelinegro le sonríe acariciando su mano.

\- Sí, estás cumpliendo cuarenta, te estás haciendo viejo. – Kurt se detiene y hace un gesto como si estuviese pensando en algo. Blaine se muerde los labios. – Entonces, ¿por qué vienen ellos?

\- Porque es mi cumpleaños. – Dice, su cara de concentración se desvanece y sonríe a su esposo, quien asiente con la cabeza, tomando su mano y besando la parte posterior.

\- Muy bien, ¿y quién viene? – El castaño abre la boca para replicar, pero frunce el ceño y mira hacia atrás a la torta, cerrando los ojos.

\- Yo-yo no lo recuerdo. – Tartamudea, luciendo como un niño pequeño mientras su pareja lo mira.

\- Está bien. – El pelinegro dice, besando los nudillos de nuevo y cerrando los ojos. – Nuestros amigos, Finn y Puck.

Kurt sonríe como si estuviera satisfecho con esa respuesta. Otros segundos pasan y luego mira a Blaine. – ¿Por qué vienen? – Pregunta, y éste recoge la tarjeta y se la muestra.

\- Debido a que es tu cumpleaños. – Repite, abriendo la tarjeta y leyendo lo que había dentro. _"A mi querido esposo. Te amo tanto, por toda la eternidad, y te lo diré cada minuto que esté contigo. Feliz cumpleaños, me siento honrado de haber pasado un año más a tu lado."_ Kurt mira a Blaine con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le toca la mejilla y se apoya en ella, besándola.

\- ¿Esto es de tu parte? – Pregunta, y el de cabello oscuro sonríe débilmente, dándole un codazo con cariño.

\- A menos que tengas algún otro esposo que te dé una tarjeta. – Dice moviendo su mano para acariciarle el cabello de la nuca con cariño.

El de ojos azules se ríe y se inclina hacia él, presionando sus labios en la mejilla y cerrando los ojos.

\- No tonto, eres mi esposo. – Blaine sonríe, es una de las pocas cosas que Kurt recuerda, y él está agradecido por ello. Se estira, lo toma por la nuca y lo atrae hacia él para besarlo.

 **Voz del Locutor:**

 _Desde hace algunos años Blaine ha estado buscando ayuda médica, gastando la mayor parte del dinero que gana en tratar de descubrir una manera de ayudar a su amado. Kurt sin embargo, no puede recordar cualquiera de los médicos que ha visitado._

Muestran al hombre menor en una habitación con una partitura, está leyendo con asombro su propia firma ahí plasmada, tratando de recordar cuando escribió eso, entonces el presentador pronuncia su nombre y le pregunta lo que piensa de los médicos que ha visitado.

Él se encoge de hombros. – ¿Qué médicos? A ellos no les importa. – Dice mirando hacia atrás a las imágenes. – Yo... despierto y... no sé cómo llegué aquí... pero a los médicos no les importa. No he ido a ver a un médico. – Blaine entra y le toca la mano, sonriendo suavemente.

\- Lo has hecho. ¿No te acuerdas de todos los médicos buenos? – Niega con la cabeza, angustiándose por no ser capaz de recordar, y su esposo lo hala, picoteando sus labios.

\- Lo siento. – Susurra, pero Blaine niega con la cabeza.

\- No lo hagas, eres perfecto tal como eres. – Musita, besándole la mejilla con ternura.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Ya sabes... – Blaine está de vuelta frente de la cámara, esta vez fuera de la cocina. Detrás de él, la puerta está entreabierta y sus amigos Finn y Puck se ven abrazando a Kurt por su cumpleaños antes de tener que explicarle quienes son y diciéndole que su otro amigo Artie está en camino. El pelinegro sonríe débilmente. – Es difícil... muy difícil... y después que nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba, todo el mundo me dijo que me fuese, que dejase que los doctores se preocupen por él, que encontrase a otra persona... – Negó con la cabeza. – Y aunque tal vez no es el mismo hombre del que me enamoré, sigue siendo el amor de mi vida. Y me quedo con él.

Estamos dejando que esto sea registrado con la esperanza de que alguien en algún lugar al que no hayamos ido conozca la cura o alguna manera de ayudar. – Se muerde el labio y siente las lágrimas apareciendo. – Lo extraño... lo hago, pero todavía lo amo. – Mira sus pies y sacude la cabeza. – Lo... lo siento... yo... – Se excusa y se aleja de la cámara, la cual hace un acercamiento a Kurt cuando cortésmente les pregunta a los dos hombres en su cocina quiénes son.

 **Voz del Locutor:**

 _En resumen, es posible que nunca entendamos el cerebro humano en su totalidad. Kurt ha estado involucrado en algunos estudios, e incluso una lobotomía que nos lleva más cerca a saber acerca de nuestros recuerdos. Pero en una escala más pequeña de las cosas, ¿cuánta esperanza le queda a un joven que a la temprana edad de cuarenta años está viviendo cada día con ninguna comprensión de su pasado, su fut..._ _?_

Blaine Anderson apagó el televisor y apoyó una mano en su cabeza. Realmente había esperado que esto llamase la atención sobre el caso de Kurt y tal vez alguien con la respuesta los buscaría. Había transcurrido un año de aquello, el programa estaba en repetición y lo había visto cuatro veces.

Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, y en su lugar puso un vídeo. El hombre de cuarenta y un años no tenía idea de lo que estaba allí, pero cuando se dio la vuelta sintió que su corazón se hinchaba y rompía todo a la vez.

 _Felicitaciones... –_ la música sonaba. _– y celebraciones_

 _cuando le digo a todos que estás enamorado de mí._

 _Felicitaciones, y júbilo._

 _Quiero que el mundo sepa que soy tan feliz como puedo ser._

Kurt estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Blaine en una pista de baile, ambos vestidos con trajes negros elegantes. El pelinegro estaba sonriendo, riendo, más feliz de lo que había estado en su vida, y la gente de pie alrededor de ellos aplaudiendo. Era el final de la noche de bodas, hace muchos años atrás, antes del accidente, antes de todo esto.

Observó con los ojos llorosos mientras él y Kurt estaban algo ebrios, pero más bien lucían inmensamente felices y sobre todo, enamorados.

La música de felicitaciones se desvaneció y la banda anunció que iban a tocar una última canción. La canción de boda de Blaine y Kurt.

La habían tocado una vez al principio de la noche, pero ahora querían que los tortolitos bailasen de nuevo, y el mayor sonrió, apoyándose en su amante, sosteniéndolo en una posición de valtz, Kurt lideró y cantó.

 _Bebé vamos a tomar un crucero..._

Empezó, sonriéndole a Blaine.

 _Lejos de aquí..._

Blaine siguió sonriendo mientras le daba vueltas _._

 _No te confundas..._

Kurtcontinuó.

 _El camino es claro..._

Blaine ni siquiera se preguntó por qué él estaba cantando las partes femeninas, sólo selimitó a sonreír.

 _Y si lo quieres, lo tienes para siempre..._

Cantaron juntos, girando alrededor de la pista de baile.

 _Esto no es una aventura de una noche,_

 _Bebé, sí..._

 _así que deja que la música te haga olvidar..._

 _simplemente suéltate y te darás cuenta..._

 _que vas a volar lejos..._

 _feliz de que vas por mi camino..._

\- ¿B-Blaine? – El hombre canoso dio la vuelta para ver a un aturdido Kurt mirando de pie junto a la puerta. Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon y se precipitó sobre él, enganchando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del mayor. El pelinegro estaba casi acostado en la cama debido al peso de su esposo, pero le devolvió el abrazo cerrando los ojos. – Te extrañé. – El más joven susurró, cerrando los ojos. – Te he extrañado, Blaine. – Giró la cabeza y lo besó, en sus mejillas, sus labios, en cualquier lugar al que pudiera llegar como si hubiesen estado separados durante años.

Blaine logró apagar el televisor y sostuvo a su amor correctamente. – Te he echado de menos Kurt. – Susurró con la respiración temblorosa y lo tomó del rostro.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento en silencio y él deseaba que pudiese recordar sólo... algo. Hacía tanto tiempo que el castaño no había sido adecuadamente cálido con él, cosas como sentarse en la cama con él, abrazándolo, hablando de su día, haciendo el amor. Blaine extrañaba todas esas cosas.

Se abrazaron de nuevo y el mayor sugirió que era hora de dormir. Kurt sonrió y asintió, se levantó para quitarse todo y quedar en ropa interior. Luego se metió de nuevo en la cama mientras Blaine se desvestía.

\- Hmmm hm hmm... – Kurt comenzó a tararear con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo. El pelinegro realmente no se dio cuenta. El castaño tarareó su propia pequeña melodía. Blaine se quitó la camisa y luego el hombre detrás de él susurró algunas palabras que iban con su pequeña canción. – _Vas a volar lejos... Feliz de que vas por mi camino..._ _Amo cuando viajamos juntos..._

Blaine se detuvo y se puso tenso, mirando por encima del hombro. – ¿Esa es una de tus canciones, bebé? – Le preguntó y Kurt sacudió la cabeza con cansancio.

\- La escuché. – Murmuró en voz baja y su esposo se sentó en la cama, tocándole la pierna por encima de la manta.

\- ¿Dónde la escuchaste? – El moreno preguntó de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos y éste le devolvió la mirada.

\- E-eh... eh... el video... – Dijo en voz baja y Blaine se sorprendió. Kurt la había oído en el video, la recordaba de un video que había estado reproduciéndose hace unos minutos atrás. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y asintió, besando a su amor.

\- Sí, sí el video. Ese es un video especial... una canción especial. – El más bajo sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se inclinaba y besaba sus labios con dulzura.

Kurt sonrió y se sentó en la cama, pero después de un momento se detuvo. – La canción especial... – Blaine se encogió. Sabía que iba a preguntar qué era eso. ¿Olvidaría...? ¿Él la olvidaría...? – _Amo cuando viajamos juntos... La música se hace por amor._.. hmmm hmmm... – Siguió tarareando.

El moreno se sentó con incredulidad sobre cómo Kurt recordaba la canción. Él sintió que sus ojos se llenaron más y más de lágrimas y se metió en la cama junto a su esposo, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Te amo. – Susurró, Inclinándose y besando a su pareja en los labios, con los ojos cerrados. Kurt le devolvió el beso.

\- Yo también te amo. – Murmuró, con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando se acostó junto a Blaine, sosteniéndolo.

El mayor no podía dejar de sonreír, y cuando el aliento de Kurt pareció estabilizarse, se permitió llorar un poco, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Era difícil, cada día era un reto, pero en momentos como ese cuando veía destellos de que al hombre al que amaba más que a nada, mejoraba, toda esa locura valía la pena.

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Una historia de la vida real que demuestra que el amor verdadero no es sólo una fantasía, existe, y puede superarlo todo sin importar lo difícil que sea el camino que deba recorrer._**

 ** _Es por eso que decidí traducir esto para compartirlo con ustedes._**


End file.
